Return of Fluffy
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: on a important mission with Shinning Armor, Sora confronts an old foe, will she prevail? Special thanks to GirlFish for her support!


**MC:** the chapter of the Werewolf Sora series you've all been waiting for!

 **Sora** : hmm...

 **Fluffy:** Finaly!

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"Return of Fluffy!"

(i do not own Digimon or MLP)

it has been 3 months since Sora became Luna's student, through the alicorn's guidance, Sora has gained some minor control over her Lycanthropy, being able to guide the beast from within, however, the transformations were still painful as the animal part of her was still dominant.

Still, she was a reliable ally, with her help, Luna was able to handle civil disputes in Celestia's place.

One day, Sora was summoned to Celestia's throne room, the Sun alicorn smiled down at Sora, the werewolf bowed in respect.

"you may rise, Sora," said Celestia.

Sora did as she was told, "how can i help? princess." she asked.

"a large pack of changlings have been terrorizing the citizens of Ponyville, however, Queen Chrysilis has been dead for months, indicating that these Changlings are led by someone else," said Celestia, "we were able to capture one and managed to find out where the Changlings are gathering."

"where?" asked the young Werewolf.

"an abandoned factory in the Everfree forrest." said Princess Twilight Sparkle as she walked in, "we need you to help My brother, Shinning Armor defeat their leader, but be carefull, these Changlings are Mutated somwhat, they seem to be more vicious than the ones i fought."

Sora nodded and left the throne room to prepare.

that Afternoon, she, Shinning Armor and a small platoon of Unicorn solders, made their way into the Everfree Forrest.

Shinning Armor was Briefed on Sora's Lycanthropy and was very dubious about her, but as she tracked the changling's scent, his doubts were abolished as the sun began to slowly set.

finally, they had made it to the abandoned Factory, Sora ponted at the door, "they're there...all of them, Shinning Armor, you're with me, the rest of you remain behind, and no matter what you hear, do not enter unless i or Shinning Armor give the order." she said.

The Troops nodded as the duo entered the complex...

inside the decayed facility, Sora could not shake the feeling that somthing was watching them, they continued north until they reached the main area.

there, they saw the most horrific thing possible.

The Changlings were devouring the Ponies they had captured, but these Changling were indeed different, they were white, had red, burning eyes, their hooves had sharp, jagged claws, and were covered in lush white fur.

but what scared Sora the most, was their leader, she was a female Large Anthropomorphic Silver wolf, she had yellow eyes and wore black jeans.

Sora looked at the creture with hate, "YOU!" she pointed as she said that, "Fluffy..."

the beast smiled, "It has been a while my little pup, my how you've grown..." she said with a sadistic grin.

"You know this...Thing?" said Shinning Armor.

"Her name is Fluffy, she's the bitch who made me like this in the first place." said Sora.

"you should be gratefull, the power of the wolf is a blessing not a curse, i have been watching you, and all you have been trying to do is cure yourself," Fluffy said with pity, "Speaking of, it's just about that time..."

Sora fell to the ground, screaming in pain as she was starting to transform!

"Shinning Armor, Go get you men!" Sora screamed as her fur began to sprout, she convulsed as her body grew, tearing at her tube top.

the unicorn did as her was told and left Sora to face her foe!

however the mutant Changlings went after him, leaving Fluffy and Sora alone.

after Sora had completed her change, she stood at her full height and faced Fluffy.

"my, my! what a specimen! a testiment to the beast whithin us all, and you want to give that up...such a shame!" said Fluffy as she cracked her knuckles.

whithin secconds, the two beasts clashed!

 **with Shinnin Armor...**

The unicorn and his men fought off the Mutant Changlings, however their attacks were much more tactical, and the Unicorns simply could not keep up.

"Sora, i hope to Luna that you're fairing better than we are..." said Shining Armor.

 **Back with Sora and Fluffy...**

Sora continued to claw at her advisary, however what Fluffy lacked in brute force, she made up for in vicious speed, resorting to light slashes.

Both were evenly matched as they went at each other for hours!

"i must admit, you are a chalenge, but i've been doing this a long time, my little pup..." she said between breaths.

Sora mearly roared as she tackled Fluffy to the ground!

Both beasts were tired and fell to the floor, just as the sun rose.

Sora regained her human reason as she reverted to human form, but as she changed back, so did Fluffy.

all that remained of her foe was a teenage girl, about 16, with long silver hair with blue highlights and like Sora she was half naked save for her jeans.

"you're..." Sora said.

"like you...yes." Fluffy said as she dusted herself off, "but what seperates us is the fact that i embraced what i became a very long time ago, the next time we fight, i expect even more from you...my little pup."

and with that, she bolted fro the exit!

Sora huffed, and walked twords the entrance.

as she crept closer for the exit she saw Shining Armor, sitting in a pool of his own blood.

"S...Sora?" he wheezed.

the girl nodded, she looked around to find that the Mutant Changlings had been slain, as well as the unicorns.

"Tell...M...My wife and Sister...i love them..." he said as he left this world.

Sora grabed his cloak and his sword and made the trek to Canterlot.

after explaining what had occoured, Princesses Cadance and Twilight wept for their husband and Brother.

Celestia hung her head, "i had no idea that creatures like that exsisted..." she said.

After the funeral, Sora packed her things got ready to leave when Luna stopped her.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" she asked.

"i thank you for trying to help me, but the last thing i want is more blood on my hands, and Fluffy is still out there, as long as she's alive, more innocent people will die." Sora spoke, "i'm going to find her before she kill anyone else, or worse, make others like me." she said as she hugged Luna.

and so, Sora went on the hunt for Fluffy, seeking more decolate places to live in where she can't hurt anyone...

THE END...?

 **MC:** well, that was awesome, but good news, in the next installment, she gains a friend and traviling partner.

i'll give you a hint, she's pritty good with Machines!

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
